Total Recall Me Baby
Total Recall Me Baby is a crossover between Total Recall and "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen. This segment is from MAD Season 3, Episode 17 (69): Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans. Summary Naomi Watts explains the plot of Total Recall... through song! References *''The Impossible'' *Naomi Watts *Ewan McGregor *Star Wars *''The Jetsons'' *Nicki Minaj *''Breaking Bad'' *Bryan Cranston *''Malcolm in the Middle'' *''The Neverending Story'' *''S.W.A.T.'' *Colin Farrell *''Back to the Future'' *Leonardo DiCaprio *LL Cool J *Shawn "Jay-Z" Carter *Neil Patrick Harris *Keira Knightley *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' *''The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon'' *''Jetsons'' Theme Song Extended (Collegehumor parody) *J. Edgar *London Boulevard *Superman *Jessica Biel *''Racing Stripes'' *Lex Luthor *Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark MAD References *Spy vs. Spy Characters *Doug Quaid *Naomi Watts (disguised as Melina and Lori Quaid) *Bob McClane *Harry *The S.W.A.T. Gang *Falkor *Nightmarens *Stormtroopers *Superman *Lex Luthor *George Jetson *Nicki Minaj *Three-Breasted Woman *Chimpanzee *Horse with glasses *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Jack *Buzz and Scuzz (the flies from Racing Stripes) *Rene Belloq (dressed as a Terrorist with Face Makeover) *Hollywood Contract Guy *Blogger MAD Characters *Alfred E. Neuman *Black Spy *White Spy Transcript Okay, Mr. Quaid, just sit back and you'll get exactly what you came here for. Wait! Something's not right! This isn't my life! I gotta get outta here! Sit back down, honey. Looks like you'll need to be deat with. Does he always react like this when he gets his haircut? Every time. Quick, get in! Do I know you? Lyrics I'm not surprised you can tell It's like you're under a spell Because you know me real well At least you did Friday But here's what happened so far Douglas Quaid's not who you are Nor are you built like a car That part is clear, but hey It's tough not knowing If your mind is going Or your friends are snowing Why do you think you've only got two? Hey, yes, I know you And you're not crazy Your memory's been wiped Total Recall me, baby I'm in there somewhere Inside those daydreams Behind the nightmare Where you're on a S.W.A.T. Team Hey, yes, I'll help you No need to page me Just call these digits The thumb's call waiting All the Star Wars droids That always chased me They're after you now So run for safety... Did you not find it real strange When your wife became deranged? Or was that really too tame Compared to what's out there? A world with cars that fly fast A chat with you from the past A bad guy from Malcolm's cast Though he just acts the same You woke up this morning Thought your life was boring Spy work seemed alluring But they didn't read the warning! Hey, yes, I know you And you're not crazy They had your name changed But not like Jay-Z The name of "Hauser" Is on your ID Don't know the first part It might be "Dukey" They're in it for you Those secret agents But mostly, that guy Who takes ten percent How did they get you To make this movie? It's got B-actors And it's not in 3D This movie needed a rewrite This film is so bad This film is so bad This film is so, so bad There's something else that isn't right Oh yeah, it's so bad This film is so bad This film is so, so bad It's hard to look right At the dailies Hope they'll confuse me With Keira Knightley So, yes, I'll help you If you will help me Please wipe my memory Plus my IMDB Yes, all the blogger boys Will give this a "C" One way to stop them Total Recall this film, please... Song Comparison Trivia *This is the fourth segment that hasn't shown its title card. The previous segments were: *#'Flammable' *#'That's What Super Friends Are For' *#'Moves Like Jabba' *This segment was originally going to be set in the 2012 DVD of Total Recall, but it's actually set in the 2012 story of Total Recall. *It is revealed in this segment when Naomi Watts was her music video debut. *Spy vs. Spy is seen when Doug Quaid was reading before entering Rekall. *'Innuendo: '''The old woman had three breasts! **In one second, the scene shows Doug Quaid in bed waking up without a shirt meaning he have sex. *This is the 36th segment that the name of a MAD parody is said. *Carly Rae Jepsen's "Call Me Maybe" is also on ''Just Dance 4. **This is so far the only segment to have Collegehumor as a reference. Goofs and Errors *The Internet guy resembles to be Leonardo DiCaprio, rather than one of the people on the TV series. *Doing the scene when George Jetson is jumped by Doug Quaid it revealed reference to the Jetsons and Jetsons Theme Song Extended. *In the original film and 2012 film, Lori Quaid didn't appear in Rekall, only UFB appeared. *Tokyo and London are not seen in this sketch. *Rekall is not a barber or even a haircut, Rekall is a building. *in the actual 2012 movie, Lori Quaid had a British accent after revealing she is a spy revealing she is not American, but in this sketch, she is American. *In the reboot and original version, the Three-Breasted prostitute was much younger or adult in both versions, but in this sketch she not a prostitute and she a woman and she is also old in this sketch as you can see White Hair in her hair colour revealing she is old in this sketch, but in the both versions she is younger or adult (how can she be old in this sketch?!). *Lori Quaid doesn't have a British accent in this sketch. Category:Music Segment Category:Music Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts